1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blower inside an air-cushioned bed, and more particularly to a built-in air blower inside the bed to inflate or deflate the air-cushioned bed.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air-cushioned bed has a large air cell with air contained therein. Due to the cushion effect provided by the air in the air cell, the user lying on the air-cushioned bed is able to have excellent support. In order to facilitate the inflation and deflation of the air cell, the air cell is provided with an air nozzle communicating the interior of the air cell with surrounding air. The user is able to use an air compressor or the like to inflate or deflate the air cell via the air nozzle.
However, it is well known in the art that even if the size of the air compressor is small, it is hard for the user to prepare a storing space for the air compressor. Furthermore, because airbeds tend to used infrequently, such as once or twice in the summer, it is easy for the compressor to become hidden from view by other things stored.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved air-cushioned bed to mitigate the aforementioned problems.